


Blood Love

by alittlebitofphanisallineed



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitofphanisallineed/pseuds/alittlebitofphanisallineed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Legolas is sent to check on a new threat lurking in the ruins of Orthan he is faced with something he never could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Legolas’ POV  
I looked at the huge black tower that had been the house of Saruman. Word had reached Elrond that an evil beast lurked in the tower and at night it came out and feasted on the blood of villagers. Elrond had asked me to take seven of his warriors and extinguish this evil. I signalled for my companions to follow me inside the new house of this mysterious beast.  
As soon as we were all inside the door slammed shut behind us and cast us into eerie dark. I slowly began to edge forwards when I heard a female voice  
“Go! Do not enter further! There is great danger here!” the voice was pleading but it only spurred me on. A few moments later I heard another female voice, but this one sounded twisted and evil.  
“Oh no my dear. Why not let our new friends join us for dinner? Hum!” a squinted in the direction the voices were coming from and my eyes widened when I saw the outline of a girl crawling along the ceiling. As the figure got closer I could see that the girl was immensely beautiful yet had a sinister look about her. Her skin was as pail as death, her jet black hair was long and straight, she was wearing a white dress with blood stains covering it, her eyes were the same colour as her hair but the thing that shocked me most was the eleven ears on either side of her head. I noticed her features shift and her eyes turn grey as she fell to the floor. I stepped forwards to help her up when her head snapped back up and in the blink of an eye, she whizzed past me, pinned one of my companions against a wall and moved her mouth to his neck. I saw his scream in agony before he dropped to the floor dead. The girl turned around and my breath hitched as I saw the blood around her mouth and the two razor sharp fangs that she was showing off to me. Before I could react she grabbed my neck and pinned me against another wall, I jabbed her side with my sword as she hissed at me. She released me and collapsed on the floor, I went to stab her when I saw her body wrack in sobs, I tensed my grip on my sword as she turned over on the floor to face me but instead of attacking she just sat there crying. I saw that her eyes had changed back to grey.  
“Please, kill me! Save the lives of hundreds and spare me this misery! Just kill me!” the girl screamed before she hung her head  
“What are you?” I whispered to her in curiosity  
“Your worst nightmare!” the monster laughed as her head flew back up, her eyes once again black.  
She flew into with such force it knocked the breath out of me. She pinned me to the floor and went to feast on my neck as she had the poor guard. The other guards suddenly snapped into action as if they had woken from a trance and smashed the beast unconscious. I crawled out from underneath her limp body and checked her pulse, she had none, yet she continued to breath. I gave the silent command for them to bind her hands and feet; Elrond would want to see this creature.  
I glanced back to the limp figure that was the girl/beast. I was still puzzled on what she could possibly be; she had the ears and, occasionally, eyes as an elf but she feasted on blood and acted as a complete predator in such a way I had never seen before. Hopefully Elrond would figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas’ POV  
“What do you mean you don’t know?” I snapped at Elrond who had just informed me that he had absolutely no idea what race the girl was.  
She hadn’t woken since the guards knocked her out and I was beginning to wonder if she ever would; she had been unconscious for nearly a week!   
“I am going to call for Gandalf to see if he can help me but I think it might be hopeless!” Elrond said as I huffed and went to check on her.  
As I approached her door I heard a scream and burst inside to find her lying down in her bed screaming at the top of her voice. Her wrists had been tied to the bedposts so that she couldn’t run away when she woke. She was staring at her arm and I noticed that it seemed to be burning. I ran over to her to see how she had acquired these burns but as soon as my shadow crossed the spot that was burning, it stopped. That had been the only part of her skin to touch sunlight. I slowly moved away; letting sunlight shine on her bare arm again. As soon as the light touched her she screamed again and her arm began to burn once again. I went over to the window and completely closed the curtains.  
I sat down on the bed, next to her, and lightly touched the arm. I looked up when I felt her begin to struggle. Her eyes had turned black again and she was hissing at me. I jumped back off the bed and frowned. Her eyes slowly turned silver-grey. She immediately stopped hissing and slumped back into the bed.  
“Why didn’t you do it?” she asked in a quiet voice, for a minuet I didn’t know what she meant  
“Why didn’t you kill me?” she added, her voice slightly firmer that before.  
“I couldn’t.” came my simple reply  
“Makes sense.” She stated. Her voice was void of any emotion.  
I slowly sat back down on the bed and asked her  
“What are you?” I asked in a voice so quiet that I doubted she heard me. But the second the words left my mouth, her head snapped up. Her eyes wild, then they settled back down again.  
“I am a creature of the dead, don’t ask how but I died years ago”  
“But how…”  
“I said don’t ask!” she spat before I could finish  
“Why did you kill that guard?” I asked with a frown  
“I didn’t, she did!”  
“Who is she?”  
“She is my demon, my curse”  
Before I could enquire to her meaning, Elrond stormed in  
“Mithrandir is here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT MY WORK. I have permission but this is not my work. my amazingly taented friend wrote this but doesn't have an account so asked me to upload it until she does.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT MY WORK. I have permission but this is not my work. my amazingly taented friend wrote this but doesn't have an account so asked me to upload it until she does.
> 
> hai Tia ;)


End file.
